Dwaco
by Jeanne8917
Summary: Draco nie opiekuje się dziećmi. Po prostu nie. Został jednak zmuszony do wcześniejszego wstania, picia z Księżniczkowego Kubka, noszenia Weasley'owskiego swetra i niańczenia swojego niechlujnego kuzyna, Teddy'ego Lupina. Jak to, do cholery, się stało? Inspirowane przez pracę "Draco spotyka Teddy'iego" autorstwa CaptBexx. Tłumaczenie historii napisanej przez CRMediaGal.


Draco nie opiekuje się dziećmi. Po prostu nie. Został jednak zmuszony do wcześniejszego wstania, picia z Księżniczkowego Kubka, noszenia Weasley'owskiego swetra i niańczenia swojego niechlujnego kuzyna, Teddy'ego Lupina. Jak to, do cholery, się stało?  
>Inspirowane przez pracę "Draco spotyka Teddy'iego" autorstwa CaptBexx.<p>

Tytuł: Dwaco  
>Autor: CRMediaGal (<span>u3227820/CRMediaGal)  
>Tłumacz: Rzan<br>Link do oryginału na ff: s/10598385/1/Dwaco  
>Zgoda: jest (popracowałam trochę nad wyglądem treści)<br>Typ: one–shot [M]  
>AN: To małe, puchate coś zostało zainspirowane przez cudowną pracę CaptBexx na DeviantArtcie. Jej tytuł to "Draco meets Teddy" i wszyscy powinni ją sprawdzić! (jest ona również wtórującą pracą do tego tekstu). Napisałam ten one–shot za zgodą artystki. To moja pierwsza próba pisania Dramione (DMHG), pairingu, którego normalnie nie piszę i nie czytam, więc mając na uwadze każdego kto lubi tę parę mam nadzieję, że wykonałam przyzwoitą robotę. Po prostu adoruję prace CaptBexx tak bardzo, że czułam się aż zmuszona do bycia kreatywną. Ogromne podziękowania dla artystki za inspirację!

Zrzeczenie się: "Harry Potter" jest chroniony prawami autorskimi oraz jest własnością intelektualną JK Rowling. Ja tylko bawię się w jej piaskownicy. Żadnych pieniędzy, tylko zabawa. Creditsy do pracy artystki powyżej.

Dwaco  
>autorstwa CRMediaGal, w tłumaczeniu Rzan<p>

Draco z pewnym żalem wlókł w dół po skrzypiących schodach Grimmauld Place. Jego blond włosy niecodziennie sterczały pod każdym możliwym kątem, a ciężkie od niedawno przerwanego, upragnionego snu powieki były ciągle półprzymknięte, kiedy chwytając dłońmi wszystko, co było w ich zasięgu kierował się na pierwsze piętro. Każdy fragment wykończonego ciała krzyczał na znak protestu przeciwko przebywaniu o tak nieludzkiej godzinie poza łóżkiem, w dodatku w tak ponurym i zakurzonym miejscu, którym niewątpliwie była _rezydencja_ Pottera. Nie mógł pojąć, co opętało tego idiotę i najmłodszą latorośl Weasley'ów, że zdecydowali się na życie tutaj, zwłaszcza że w tym miejscu trudno było dostrzec cokolwiek, co znajdowało się dwie stopy dalej.

Jednak jakimś cudem udało mu się dotrzeć do celu bez jakiegokolwiek zadrapania czy wywrotki, co z kolei niewątpliwie doceniłaby Hermiona.

Draco potrzebował czasu na zebranie się w sobie, dlatego przystanął na chwilę, żeby ziewnąć i rozciągnąć się. W żadnym razie nie był przyzwyczajony do tak cholernie wczesnego wstawania. Gdyby miał wybór, leżałby z powrotem na górze w łóżku, otulony cieplutką kołdrą z nieziemskim ciałem swojej dziewczyny wygodnie wtulonym w jego własne.

Tak czy siak na pewno nie miało to wydarzyć się dzisiaj.

Sposób, w jaki Draco wkopał się w niańczenie dziecka samo w sobie był mocno zagadkowy. Dodatkowej nutki tajemniczości i szaleństwa dodawał fakt, _kim_ miał się opiekować, bowiem niepotrafiący długo usiedzieć w miejscu chrześniak Pottera był niezwykle uciążliwy dla jego psychiki.

_Potter_ – myślał ze zgryźliwym wyrazem – _jest moim dłużnikiem!_

– Ale przecież to twój kuzyn – protestowała jeszcze wczoraj Hermiona, kiedy bez jego wiedzy ich wspólne plany na weekend zostały zmienione. Jej oczy szukały oczu chłopaka, zdumione jego niepokojem.

– I? – nieprzyjemnie zadrwił Draco, z dłońmi wepchniętymi głęboko w kieszenie oraz z dąsem na ustach, przypominając wykiwane i zirytowane tym faktem dziecko.

– Oh, na miłość boską, Draco! Nie chcesz być obecny w życiu chłopca? Jest twoim kuzynem!

– Ale nie moją odpowiedzialnością, Hermiona!

– Nie musi być, jednak dalej jest twoją rodziną. Jesteś mu to winny. – Draco miał czelność wyglądać na urażonego tą sugestią.

– I kto to mówi? – Natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, bo Hermiona splotła ramiona na piersi, a w brązowych oczach zapłonął ogień.

– Ja – odpowiedziała niebezpiecznie sycząc. Draco wiedział, kiedy nie przekraczać granicy, szczególnie gdy Hermiona zadarła [zadzierała] ten swój piegowaty nos.

Dlatego też Draco niechętnie ustąpił. Potter i jego świeżo upieczona żona, Ginny, potrzebowali tak bardzo pożądanego przez nich _czasu sam–na–sam_, więc Hermiona wciągnęła go w niańczenie tego dziecka_,_ kiedy Potter i jego oblubienica wyślizgnęli się na weekend. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie pojechali, jednak najważniejsze było, by dla własnego dobra byli w domu w niedzielę

– To będzie świetny czas na stworzenie więzi między tobą a Teddym! – piszczała z radością jego dziewczyna. Draco mądrze zachował dla siebie swoje mniej przyjazne i zgodne opinie.

Drapiąc się w głowę, spoglądał z obawą w kierunku pomieszczenia, z którego dochodziło delikatne bełkotanie. Hermiona przygotowywała śniadanie dla nich i nasienia świętej pamięci Remusa Lupina i Nimfadory Tonks, które miało odwagę obudzić ich z głębokiego, przyjemnego snu bladym świtem. Dziewczyna nalegała, by Draco _zwlekł swój tyłek z łóżka_ i pomógł jej z jedzeniem, więc po dostatecznej dawce porannego narzekania zrobił tak, jak _Księżniczka_, kazała, jak lubił na nią mówić, kiedy była w złym humorze.

_I oto jesteś..._ – właśnie ten moment jego świadomość wybrała, by się odezwać. Tak jakby w ogóle potrzebował przypomnienia, że jest praktycznie niewolnikiem woli Hermiony.

Biorąc uspokajający oddech, Draco wczłapał do kuchni i skrzywił się na jasność, która zaatakowała jego oczy. W miarę jak przyzwyczajał się do światła, mrugał i wsłuchiwał się w uspokajające nucenie Hermiony przy kuchence, a rozkoszny zapach smażonej potrawy wdzierał się do jego nosa. Wszystko było w porządku do momentu, dopóki coś szczególnie paskudnego zakłóciło tego spokoju.

Mały Teddy siedział w swoim krzesełku z miską owsianki do własnej dyspozycji. Ku rozczarowaniu Draco, Hermiona stała plecami do okropnej sceny, która właśnie rozgrywała się na oczach chłopaka. Otóż niemowlak porzucił łyżeczkę na rzecz palców, którymi próbował wybrać zawartość miseczki, a kiedy to się nie udało, usiłował wlać ją prosto do buzi. Jak łatwo się domyślić większość lądowała zupełnie gdzie indziej, bo na jego niebieskim ubranku, krzesełku i podłodze.

– Nie, Teddy! – syknął z dezaprobatą Draco. Ruszył prędko ku niemu, by wyrwać brzdącowi nieużywaną łyżkę i trzymać ją przed nim spodziewając się, że ją weźmie. – Użyj tego!

Teddy spojrzał na Draco z zainteresowaniem w szeroko otwartych z radości oczach i uśmiechnął się równie wesoło, pokazując w całej krasie usta i policzki pokryte owsianką. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor z fluorescencyjnego różowego na energetyczny turkus.

– Dwaco! – zapiszczał, wskazując na niego. Jednakże Draco nie odwzajemnił tego radosnego powitania, a jedynie zmarszczył brwi.

– Łyżka – powiedział, podkreślając swoje słowa zeskrobywaniem przy jej użyciu owsianki z miseczki dziecka i przykładając mu ją bezskutecznie do buzi – Nie jemy naszymi rękami, jak zwierzęta!

– Oh, Draco, on nie potrafi inaczej... – cierpliwie zachichotała Hermiona. Pokręciła głową i wróciła do skwierczącego na patelni bekonu. – Po prostu pilnuj go, dopóki nie skończę. Zrobiłam herbatę, chciałbyś trochę?

Na propozycję herbaty Draco bez wahania porzucił wszelkie próby nauczenia Teddy'ego poprawnie jeść. Desperacko potrzebował dobudzić się, inaczej czuł, że nie poradzi sobie z tym porankiem, nie wspominając o reszcie dnia z tym małym, szatańskim metamorfomagiem.

– Dwaco! Dwaco! – Teddy wciąż wołał gościa o paciorkowatych oczach, który tak nagle odsunął się od niego. Próbował nawet wdrapać się na swoje krzesełko, by móc lepiej go widzieć.

Draco ignorował podnieconego brzdąca podkradając się do imbryka. Pusty, różowy kubek był już gotowy do jego użytku, a Draco skrzywił się nierozbawiony podnosząc go i przeprowadzając bliską inspekcję. Nie tylko miał ohydny różowy kolor, ale na przedzie miał również napisane _Księżniczka_.

Z całą pewnością to Hermiona miała go używać, nie on.

– Wierzę, że to ty będziesz z niego pić – burknął, podając go jej. Hermiona odwróciła głowę posyłając chłopakowi krzywy uśmiech.

Przez przypadek wzięłam twój. Przepraszam, kochanie.

Zbyt zmęczony, by wyżebrać inny kubek, Draco zachował komentarz dla siebie i nalał herbaty. Teddy cały czas wiercił się na swoim miejscu, nawołując go i żywo machając w jego stronę.

– Dwaco! Dwaco! Dwaco!

– Oh, lubi cię! Zobacz, jaki jest szczęśliwy.

Biorąc upragniony łyk herbaty zaczął zastanawiać się nad źródłem zainteresowania szalonowłosego dziecka. Oplótł ramię wokół biodra Hermiony i jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w Teddy'ego. Po chwili lub dwóch, kiedy po prostu obserwowali cudownego brzdąca, zapytał:

– Jak myślisz, czego to chce? – Słowa te wywołało nieoczekiwaną reakcję, bo Hermiona mocno uderzyła go w ramię, powodując ulanie wrzątku z kubka. Draco z ledwością uniknął poparzenia się.

– Ałć! – sapnął i przeklął pod nosem.

– On nie jest "tym", Draco! – skarciła go, zwężając oczy. – To twój kuzyn, ty pretensjonalna świnio! Teraz idź i pomóż mu jeść.

Draco nie był pewny dlaczego zlustrowała go wzrokiem i parsknęła do siebie. Prawdopodobnie śmiała się jego kosztem, ale mądrze zignorował to, cokolwiek tak rozśmieszyło czarownicę i osunął się na stojące najbliżej Teddy'ego krzesło. Chłopiec zachichotał i wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha i wyciągnął w jego kierunku ubabrane owsianką ręce_._ Wysunął się z wyciągniętymi rękoma ubabranymi w owsiance.

– Dwaco! – Ten widok spowodował, że Draco się skulił, jednak wcale nie dlatego, że Teddy uśmiechał się do niego, ale przez ten przerażający bałagan, który wokół siebie zrobił.

Teddy zwyczajnie klaskał i w kółko powtarzał, lub przynajmniej próbował, jego imię.

Draco stracił tylko chwilę na wydobycie swojej różdżki i przywołanie czystej szmatki. Nie ważne czy ten nikczemny maluch lubił to czy nie, Draco nie zamierzał pozwolić Teddy'emu na na chodzenie cały dzień ubabranym owsianką.

Teddy jednak miał zupełnie inny pomysł – jego łokieć nagle trącił miskę, nieumyślnie zrzucając ją.

– Nie, Ted... – Draco sapnął i próbował osłonić się przed atakiem nadchodzących porcji owsianki, jednak nie był aż tak szybki.

Śniadanie chłopca chlupnęło wszędzie, większość jednak, niestety, wylądowała na blond włosach, jego nosie i raczej brzydkim swetrze, który nieświadomie ubrał tego poranka.

Teddy wrzeszczał ze śmiechu, jego włosy zmieniały się we wszystkie jasne odcienie kolorów. Był całkowicie niewzruszony na mocne, irytujące, groźne spojrzenie, jakie Draco nieustannie mu posyłał.

– Obrzydzasz mnie, wilkołaczy dzieciaku! – Draco wywarczał między zębami.

Niewinny Teddy został niewzruszony, szczerząc się do niego i tego całego bałaganu, który zrobił ze swojego krzesełka. Sięgnął do Draco, wiercąc się radośnie na niewesoły widok, który rozciągnął się przed nim.

– Dwaco! Dwaco! Dwaco!

– Ugh! Fuj! – Hermiona odwróciła się, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje i kiedy zobaczyła rozlaną owsiankę, która spływa z wrażliwej twarzy Draco, sama zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać. Mężczyzna najpierw spiorunował ją wzrokiem, a dopiero potem jednym machnięciem różdżki pozbył się całego tego bałaganu. Zachowując resztki przyzwoitości, Hermiona starała się zasłonić dłonią usta, aby nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem.

– Cieszę się, że oboje uważacie to za tak zabawne. I… – Draco nagle przerwał, orientując się co ma na sobie. Jego stalowe oczy rozszerzyły się we wstręcie. – Dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, spakowałaś to? – zażądał od Hermiony wyjaśnień, znowu ciskając w nią gromami. Niestety jego urażona ekspresja tylko spowodowała u czarownicy większy wybuch śmiechu.

– Dlaczego się przejmujesz? Jesteśmy tylko my i Teddy!

– Ale, jest... jest... jest... ohydny!

Hermiona mogła przysiąc, że policzki Draco zarumieniły się taką czerwienią, jaka jest kolorem domu Gryffindora. Jak to możliwe, na jaja Merlina, że nawet nie zorientował się, co na siebie wkłada? Był to prezent ofiarowany mu podczas zeszłorocznych świąt w Norze: paskudny, kobaltowoniebieski sweter z ogromnym żółtym „D" na przedzie, który wydziergał nie kto inny, jak Molly Weasley.

Wtedy Draco wylewnie podziękował rodzicielce Weasley'ów, jednak w głębi poczuł się dotknięty tym konkretnym dowodem akceptacji ze strony rodziny rudzielców. Jednak mimo wszystko nigdy nie powiedział, że sweter kiedykolwiek na siebie założy, nie mówiąc już o noszeniu go przez cały weekend!

– Bzdury! – drażniła go Hermiona, doskonale wiedząc jak Draco czuł się w środku. Uśmiechając się ciepło, kontynuowała – uwielbiasz ten sweter, kochanie. Nie zaprzeczaj.

Nie zgadzał się z nią zupełnie, ale osiągając porażkę zgarbił się i uznał, że ten poranek był całkowitą katastrofą. Nie był w stanie przewidzieć dalszego biegu wydarzeń, jednak Teddy wydawał się nie przejmować zupełnie jego nietęgą miną, bo wyszczerzył swoją pucołowatą, umazaną owsianką buzię.

– Dwaco? – Teddy niespodziewanie zapytał. Jego słodki, miły głos brzmiał nieco niepewnie.

Naturalnie Draco chciał być zły na tego małego dowcipnisia. Naprawdę chciał. Jego zasmarkany kuzyn nie tylko dał radę obudzić go za wcześnie jak na jego gust, ale również rozlać całe swoje śniadanie na niego. Ale wtedy Teddy wyciągnął swoją dłoń, by delikatnie poklepać go po policzku i mimo że te cieniutkie paluszki dalej były upaskudzone kaszką, sposób w jaki delikatnie dotknął i pogładził twarz czarodzieja stopiły wszelkie złe uczucia, jakie Draco wcześniej miał względem niego.

Zarys uśmiechu pojawił się w kąciku jego ust. Draco zachęcił Teddy'ego do kontynuowania studiowania jego twarzy i przycisnął swój policzek w dłoń malucha.

Jasne oczy chłopaka odbijały jego uśmiech, kompletnie ufając Draco; ponownie wyszeptał jego imię, teraz tylko z dziwną, lecz przyjazną czułością.

– Dwaco – zachichotał lekko. – Dwaco. Dwaco...

Kilka stóp dalej Hermiona zacisnęła wargi, poruszona prywatnością tego momentu i zmniejszyła ogień pod patelnią, celowo odwlekając moment podania śniadania.

Według niej Draco i Teddy zasługiwali na nieco dłuższą chwilę prywatności i na pogłębianie ich więzi.

Kiedy chwilę później rzuciła okiem na kuzynów, była jeszcze bardziej zadowolona ze swojej ślizgońskiej taktyki. Teddy wsadził właśnie swoje brudne paluszki w usta Draco i choć ten początkowo był zaskoczony i zadławił sie, to już po chwili udawał, że kąsa dłoń chłopca, wywołując u niego kolejną salwę śmiechu i chichotów.

– A nie mówiłam, że cię lubi? – wymruczała blondynowi do ucha jego dziewczyna.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i niezręcznie oczyścił gardło.

– Tak, cóż… Emmm, nie jest taki zły... – dodał, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – Nawet, jeśli jest nasieniem wilkołaka.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, ale wycierając maluchowi buzię i ręce, usiadła z nimi przy stoje.

Za to Teddy cały czas wpatrywał się w bladą twarz swojego starszego kuzyna.

– Dwaco.

A/N2" Mam nadzieję, że ten tekst Wam się podobał Koniecznie sprawdźcie prace artystki! Komentarze są zawsze docenianie.


End file.
